memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek: The Next Generation
Description. Summary Star Trek: The Next Generation, often abbreviated to TNG, is the first live action Star Trek series to follow the original show. Where Star Trek: The Original Series (TOS) was clearly made in the 1960's, TNG shows all the markings of a 1980's product. As with the original Star Trek, TNG is still very much about exploration, 'going where no man has gone before'. Similarly, the show centers around the adventures of the crew of a starship, namely the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D). Later shows such as Star Trek: Deep Space Nine and Star Trek: Voyager tried to explore different themes. The show was still mostly made with miniatures (compare competing shows of the time, such as Babylon 5, which used lots of computer generated images), but it has a much more polished look than the original. Main Cast *Patrick Stewart as Captain Jean-Luc Picard *Jonathan Frakes as Commander William Riker *Brent Spiner as Lt. Commander Data *LeVar Burton as Lt. Commander Geordi LaForge *Michael Dorn as Lieutenant Worf *Gates McFadden as Doctor Beverly Crusher *Marina Sirtis as Counselor Deanna Troi *Wil Wheaton as Wesley Crusher *Denise Crosby as Lieutenant Tasha Yar Production Crew * Gene Roddenberry - Creator, Executive Producer, Producer * Michael Piller - Executive Producer, Writer * Rick Berman - Executive Producer, Writer * Jeri Taylor - Executive Producer, Writer * Maurice Hurley - Co-Executive Producer, Writer * Ronald D. Moore - Producer, Writer * Brannon Braga - Co-Producer, Writer * Joe Menosky - Co-Producer, Writer * René Echevarria - Executive Story Editor, Writer * Rick Sternbach - Senior Illustrator/Designer * Andrew Probert - Senior Consulting Illustrator Episode List Season 1 *Encounter at Farpoint *The Naked Now *Code of Honor *The Last Outpost *Where No One Has Gone Before *Lonely Among Us *Justice *The Battle *Hide and Q *Haven *The Big Goodbye *Datalore *Angel One *11001001 *Too Short A Season *When the Bough Breaks *Home Soil *Coming of Age *Heart of Glory *The Arsenal of Freedom *Symbiosis *Skin of Evil *We'll Always Have Paris *Conspiracy *The Neutral Zone Season 2 *The Child *Where Silence Has Lease *Elementary, Dear Data *The Outrageous Okona *Loud as a Whisper *The Schizoid Man *Unnatural Selection *A Matter of Honor *The Measure of a Man *The Dauphin *Contagion *The Royale *Time Squared *The Icarus Factor *Pen Pals *Q Who? *Samaritan Snare *Up the Long Ladder *Manhunt *The Emissary *Peak Performance *Shades of Gray Season 3 *Evolution *The Ensigns of Command *The Survivors *Who Watches the Watchers? *The Bonding *Booby Trap *The Enemy *The Price *The Vengeance Factor *The Defector *The Hunted *The High Ground *Deja Q *A Matter of Perspective *Yesterday's Enterprise *The Offspring *Sins of the Father *Allegiance *Captain's Holiday *Tin Man *Hollow Pursuits *The Most Toys *Sarek *Ménage à Troi *Transfigurations *The Best of Both Worlds, Part I Season 4 *The Best of Both Worlds, Part II *Family *Brothers *Suddenly Human *Remember Me *Legacy *Reunion *Future Imperfect *Final Mission *The Loss *Data's Day *The Wounded *Devil's Due *Clues *First Contact *Galaxy's Child *Night Terrors *Identity Crisis *The Nth Degree *QPid *The Drumhead *Half a Life *The Host *The Mind's Eye *In Theory *Redemption, Part I Season 5 *Redemption, Part II *Darmok *Ensign Ro *Silicon Avatar *Disaster *The Game *Unification, Part I *Unification, Part II *A Matter of Time *New Ground *Hero Worship *Violations *The Masterpiece Society *Conundrum *Power Play *Ethics *The Outcast *Cause and Effect *The First Duty *Cost of Living *The Perfect Mate *Imaginary Friend *I, Borg *The Next Phase *The Inner Light *Time's Arrow, Part I Season 6 *Time's Arrow, Part II *Realm of Fear *Man of the People *Relics *Schisms *True-Q *Rascals *A Fistful of Datas *The Quality of Life *Chain of Command, Part I *Chain of Command, Part II *Ship in a Bottle *Aquiel *Face of the Enemy *Tapestry *Birthright, Part I *Birthright, Part II *Starship Mine *Lessons *The Chase *Frame of Mind *Suspicions *Rightful Heir *Second Chances *Timescape *Descent, Part I Season 7 *Descent, Part II *Liaisons *Interface *Gambit, Part I *Gambit, Part II *Phantasms *Dark Page *Attached *Force of Nature *Inheritance *Parallels *The Pegasus *Homeward *Sub Rosa *Lower Decks *Thine Own Self *Masks *Eye of the Beholder *Genesis *Journey's End *Firstborn *Bloodlines *Emergence *Preemptive Strike *All Good Things...